


Love Through Ink On Skin

by Senpaiissugoi



Series: KarNagIsoHara [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Soulmates - Writing on Skin, ayee im back with more KarNagIsoHara fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpaiissugoi/pseuds/Senpaiissugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin as well: Same place, same colour, same handwriting.<br/>It will disappear when they want it to.</p><p>Enter Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High, there's bound to be soul mates in this classroom, but just who could they be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 渚 (Nagisa)

**Author's Note:**

> "Gisela why the hell are you writing more Assassination Classroom fan fiction?"  
> Honestly I don't even know.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this!   
> The first chapter is just an introduction to it! I will probably try and update this whenever Hello, Shooting Star is updated...

My name is Nagisa Shiota, I am fifteen years old, and this is my part of the story.

It all starts with the basics: the Rules of the Community.  
Rule One: You will not tell your Mate directly who you are.  
Rule Two: You cannot get a tattoo, unless both Mates consent to it.  
Rule Three: Mates are to announce they found each other as soon as it happens.  
Rule Four: You cannot reject your Mate, no matter who they are.

And well the list goes on, but that isn't very relevant at the moment. What's really relevant is where the Hell I left my Pens and Markers. I received them at the Ceremony, I couldn't have lost them already. I don't want to have to show up to the Headmaster and ask for more Pens or Markers, that's just embarrassing.

My mom won't like the fact that it's my first day in my third year at Kunugigaoka Junior High, and I've already lost my given set.  
I guess I can just take one of Kayano's and borrow it for the day... Actually that probably a bad idea.

"Nagisa~!" My mom yelled from downstairs, "The morning meal has been delivered, please come down to the first floor to eat something before your classes!" 

"Okay mom! I'll be down there in a few!" I replied in a cheery tone, although I was actually dying inside from how I lost the set.  
I let out a sigh as I could already imagine the lucky ones in my class bragging about having discovered who their Mates were. 

I haven't found my Mate yet, but I just know I'll find them soon! I've been waiting to find them my whole life! I wonder what they'll be like. Maybe short and cute? Or even tall and handsome?

My own thoughts flustered me enough for me to snap myself out of them and fan my face. "Nagisa you idiot, you'll be late if you don't hurry to eat!" I sighed and ran downstairs.

Mom always asked how I felt about the upcoming day, and I always replied after sharing my thoughts and opinions with her. She was always mentioning my Mate whenever she could casually bring it into the conversation, which was never.

After breakfast I got up, thanked my mom, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door to school. It was quite the exercise if I do admit myself, but that's when I looked up and saw the actual Building...

It looked so creepy and old, I swore I thought there were people in there. I spun around to search for the location until I heard someone call out to me. "Shiota-Kun! Class is this way!" It was Kayano.

I sighed and walked back until I was inside of the classroom with the other students that would become my classmates for the next year or so. All I've got to say, is that the sadistic-looking red head in the back kept his gaze on me, as did mine with him.


	2. 悠馬 (Yuuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a glance at the Ikemen's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get a little more of this out there, seeing as a lot of people really seemed to enjoy the first 506 words of the series before this! Also don't mind the dates here in the notes, they're for my reference!  
> (March 30th, 2016)  
> Happy reading!

My name is Yuuma Isogai, I am fifteen years old. This is my part of the story.

I woke up, got ready for school, and made sure my mom's health wasn't too bad before I left for school. My siblings were being dropped off by my best friend (who happens to be my Mate)'s mother.

I was walking to the old and rundown classroom building when I felt a familiar hand grab ahold of mine. "Hiroto! Is that you?" I asked, assuming it was my Mate who had grabbed my hand.

"Nope it's not Hiroto!" He disguised his voice into a deeper one as he placed his hands over my eyes. "Guess who~?"

"Hiroto I'll die if we get to class late, stop messing around, you silly goose." I scolded him lightly.

"Aww, but you owe my some Bonding Time after class today, alright?" He asked since he loved the Bonding times we had to go through whenever we had found our Mates.

"That sounds like fun," I agreed as he moved his hands down and held my right one in his left. We grew closer to the building whilst we talked about where we should go to after school.

"Do you reckon Nagisa's found his Mate yet?" Maehara asked me out of nowhere.

Nagisa was a feminine-looking petite boy who we had grown fond of since we had met him last year. He told us once that when he found his Mate, he'd be the happiest person ever to have existed. Sadly, he hadn't found his Mate yet, and that often put his mood down whenever he saw other Pairs together. 

"I don't know if he has yet, but we have many years before we are Retired, so I know he'll be happy with a Mate someday. I hope he isn't a Double, or a Less..."

The Doubles were the people who didnt have one Mate, they had two instead.  
Being a Double was seen as a bad thing through the Community, because you had to end up choosing one of your Mates and leaving the other one to be a Less. Rumor had it, our Group had two Doubles in it; I really hoped Nagisa wasn't one of them. 

We entered the classroom, hands still clasped together as everyone turned to smile at us. "Hey Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun!" Yuzuki Fuwa greeted us cheerfully along with Hinano Kurahashi. 

"Hey guys!" We greeted back and went to our respective seats: the two desks at the front, in the middle, and right next to each other. 

I saw Nagisa sitting at his desk, glancing around and minding his own business.   
'Just like he always does,' I thought to myself as our gazes met, and I sent him a warm smile and wave. He smiled and waved back before going back to fumbling around in his bag to look for something.  
I wondered if he had already lost his Set, that wouldn't be very good for him. I remember the day that I found out that Hiroto is my Mate.

{I was going to get some bread for my siblings to enjoy their curry with when I saw my best friend, Hiroto Maehara. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me to envelop me in a hug.

"Hey, Yuuma!" He said happily as he separated and took one step back.

"Hi, Hiroto! What brings you out here?" 

"Nothing much, my mom had actually sent me out for milk. What about you?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the Room for some more bread."

"Let's walk to the Room together."

"That sounds nice."}

My memory was interrupted by the Instructor walking in.   
The class fell silent, everyone letting out soft sighs and sounds of admiration for her. She look kind, Aguri Yukimura did.   
Her kindness could be seen in the way she walked and smiled, so peaceful and gentle. Her first words still ring in my ears 'til this very day:

"Welcome to Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High! My name is Aguri Yukimura, nice to meet you all! I hope we'll have a wonderful year together!"

But we ended up with a decent first two weeks, when suddenly she didn't come back to teach us.

We all thought that she'd given up on how helpless we seemed, but that wasn't the case. She had died, and that was the end of her teaching us, or anyone else...

Ever.

Enter our new Instructor who looked like an octopus: Korosensei. 

He turned out to be a creature who had apparently done something bad in his past, but he was sent to us to teach us good things. It sounded confusing enough already, but telling us to kill him?! That worried me the most!

I glanced over at Hiroto, who's face looked about as confused and nervous about all of this just like mine probably did, and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay, Hiro." I mouthed, and it was enough to visibly calm him down. 

"I will be your new teacher." The thing said and wiggled around its... tentacles?

No one really wanted to get near him, no matter how friendly he looked. He asked us what we wanted to be called, so I just stuck with the regular "Isogai-kun" and left it at that. I remember Nagisa asking if he could speak to him in the hall, but we didn't find out why until an exact year later.

Anyways we ended up calling him Korosensei, a name given to him by Kaede Kayano. Her name seemed familiar to me, but I just couldn't put a pin on it...

I didn't find out why I could recognize the name until some months later.  
But that part of the story is currently irrelevant to why it must be told in order.

There wasn't much to say about Aguri Yukimura. She was young, beautiful, charming, humorous, albeit stern, and she had an awful fashion sense. 

"But that was only part of her charm..."

Anyways, we ended up learning that our new teacher could change from happy-go-lucky to pitch-black-angry in just half a second. That was something Nagisa probably never forgot his whole life, after all he was the main cause of Korosensei's first outrage over something we had done

Nagisa had walked up to the tentacled-octopus-like-sensei with an "Anti-Sensei-Tool" (The government refused to call them Weapons), when all of a sudden there was an explosion. Everyone thought that the Instructor had died, but it turns out that he had gone away in time to save both himself, and Nagisa.

That was when I first realized that this octopus would change us overall.

But maybe it was for the better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?  
> I know you probably have a lot of them! It's okay though, I have a basic plan for all of this though so you can ask away!  
> I know I trailed off, but remember that this'll all tie in together at one point. Yes I will be referencing to a few cannon scenes and parts, I want to keep them in character as long as I can!  
> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Have a lovely day, or night!  
> (Bonding Times aren't anything sexual you perverts)


	3. カルマ (Karma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the redhead's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there's an excuse for my awfulness... Yeah there's not even a single one.  
> Okay I may have found one: final exams! Actually no, because I don't need to study for those, they're too easy.  
> My apologies for not updating since March.  
> I am giving you the right to scream at me in caps, you're welcome
> 
> Hopefully I can get a new chapter of Hello, Shooting Star out soon, but I am kinda doubting that I won't for another week...  
> My school term doesn't end until next Wednesday. 
> 
> I will definitely update at least once during my summer break.
> 
> Thank you for your patience (and kudos), but thank you for reading as well.
> 
> Have a lovely day, or night!

My name is Karma Akabane, I am fourteen years old, and this is my side of the story.

First thing's first (I'm the realest), I  _definitely wasn't going to show up_ for classes on the first two days, week, weeks, or even the first month. But, the Headmaster wanted me to show up, he even went as far to show up at my house and whatnot. Although whenever I asked him about it, he didn't give me a reply of any sorts.  ** _How strange..._**

But then again, it meant I would have all of my school days to observe and learn about everyone. None of them seemed all that interesting; just a girl with green hair, one with pinkish-orange hair, a guy with somewhat silver hair... _They're quite colourful._ I was extremely interested in him when he walked in.  _ **Nagisa Shiota...**_

Maybe it was the way he looked so fragile, maybe it was his eyes -they shone brightly in this dim room filled with no hopes of the school's dropouts-, or maybe it was the aura around him. But there was  _something_ that made me stare at him in the most indiscreet manner possible. I assumed I wasn't very discreet, but my judgement was confirmed when he stared back at me. It took me  _minutes_ to realize that I was caught by him. I thought of a way to play off staring at a complete stranger who'd now become my classmate, and then I decided to just wink at him, a lazy smile forming on my lips as I did so. He seemed to squint a little and gave me a smile, along with a small wave before he turned to greet another male who I recognized as Yuuma Isogai.

Isogai went by many titles: Mate of Hiroto Maehara, President of Class 3-E, Ikemen... But he was very kind, easily likeable, and also very intelligent, but now that he was sent to the E-Class, none of it mattered.

I heard quite a lot about them, Maehara and Isogai. The news of them spread when I was five,  _that's how far back they had known each other._  They met when the Board of Directors (including the Headmaster) made a joke about them being "so close they may as well be Mates". Then their moms decided to jokingly write on Maehara's arm but when it showed up on Isogai's arm as well, same colour and shape, they realized that their sons were, in fact, Mates. 

 _I got off track, didn't I?_   _I was doing just fine, but then I got off track..._

The day proceeded with us learning about our new teacher who was very...different. I'm not too scared but how could he have blown up 70% of the Moon?! He doesn't look like a monster! I'm sure it wasn't his fault, but he did admit to it... This whole situation is just wrong!

I didn't know what to think about everything that went on that day. First it was awful having to wake up early after not have doing it in a long time, then I was thinking about Nagisa the whole day, and now this?!

* * *

The class sessions were very easy, then again they always were on the day before they do the Mate Encounter Ceremony (not really a ceremony but hey I didn't name it). They're always the same, first the rules are are discussed, the same rules engraved into our souls from the minute was are able to comprehend others. Everyone gets excited for these ceremonies at the beginning of the term, because they're not usually held until the very last day of our school term. They must've held them now because of the rumor of the two Doubles in our group. 

The same rules, the same process:  
-Stand up where everyone can see you once you're called.  
-Bring an arm up and take any Pen or Marker of your choice to write on it.  
-Write your name as neatly as possible on a part of your wrist that everyone can see.  
-Wait to see if your Mate is in your group or not.  
-The rest depends on the outcome.

It was pretty nerve-wrecking and yet exciting to see everyone's anxious eyes dart across the room in hopes of getting to share some time with their newly-discovered Mate. I always prayed and hoped with all of my being to get a very respectful and observant partner. I now think back to those times and am happy that I was able to get such a Mate as the one I ended up with: they're just my type.

Anyways, I remember my mother explaining the Mate system and telling me just how it worked. Although it may sound fun to have someone out there that is destined to be yours, there's a catch to it all.

An ugly and horrifying catch to actually being with your Mate, living happily ever after and whatnot. Because once you've found them and made it official so everyone knows about you two...

_**Your time starts ticking until the final second.** _

__But this was mostly for the Doubles, and those were both discovered during our Mate Encounter Ceremony, and when we discovered that one of them just so happened to be in our class, he was even more interesting to me than everyone else I'd ever spared a glance at in my whole life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've focused more on Karma, but it is his mind after all, meaning that he wouldn't be talking about himself. I wanted to show his observant side.
> 
> Thank you, and I am truly sorry for being awful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice place to end it for now!  
> Have a lovely day, or night!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
